disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bizarre Bazaar
"Bizarre Bazaar" is the second segment of the sixteenth episode of Amphibia. It premiered on July 11, 2019. Synopsis Anne’s music box goes missing at the mysterious and exclusive Bizarre Bazaar. Plot After coming back from the Archives, Anne and the Plantars are stopped by small creatures who are exiting a small tree. Sprig digs inside and spots a small egg that he identifies as an entrance key to the Bizarre Bazaar, a nightly market that appears and disappears annually. Anne becomes convinced that the Bizarre Bazaar might hold the answers to the Calamity Box. However, Hop Pop discourages them from going as the Bizarre Bazaar is known for being covered with seedy individuals who steal things. Nevertheless, Anne and Sprig sneak out at night. The egg cracks and a small creature escapes and runs into the woods where it burrows into the ground and lights a pathway for Anne and Sprig into the Bizarre Bazaar. The two of them explore their surroundings until they find a antiques stand that has artifacts similar to the Calamity Box. The owner, Valeriana, is out to lunch, so they eat first. Soon after Valeriana arrives and Anne attempts to ask her a question, but gets distracted and her backpack gets stolen by a thief. As she and Sprig race after him, Valeriana comments that Anne might be the one she is looking for. Anne and Sprig catch up to the thief (another vendor named Marine) who refuses to acknowledge the backpack as being Anne's. He tells them that in order to win, they need to join his bug racing game and they accept. Joining them in the race, is the Wrecker a legendary figure who is grizzled and intimidating. They race around the field, but ultimately, the Wrecker wins after using a blue shell on them. As the Wrecker takes the backpack, the Bizarre Bazaar closes and all the vendors and tents disappear. Saddened and defeated, Anne and Sprig are surprised by the Wrecker, who removes his disguise to reveal himself as Hop Pop. The kids apologize for not listening to him and Anne gives him the Calamity Box for safe keeping. Later that night, Hop Pop buries the box next to the tree beside the house. Cast *Brenda Song as Anne Boonchuy *Justin Felbinger as Sprig Plantar *Bill Farmer as Hop Pop Plantar / The Wrecker *Amanda Leighton as Polly Plantar *Susanne Blakeslee as Valeriana *Bill Kopp as Marine *James Patrick Stuart as One-Eyed Wally Trivia * This episode might take place immediately after "Trip to the Archives" as it opens with Anne and the Plantars having just come back from it. * During the cockroach race against Anne and Sprig, the Wrecker uses a blue spiky shelled beetle as a weapon. This is a nod to the Spiny Shell from the ''Mario Kart ''games. * The red hourglass symbol on Valerina and the other black-cape wearers resemble the mark found on the Black Widow Spider. External links *Bizarre Bazaar at the Amphibia Wiki Category:Amphibia episodes